justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Operation Windwalker
Operation Windwalker is a mission in Just Cause 4. Introduction Quote from the map icon: "The wind cannons are set and the Stormchaser is ready. All that's left is to summon a Tornado and commence the operation to capture the Atmospheric Vortex Engine." Walkthough At the mine Rico arrives at Mina Vendaval and stares at the clouds and mountains for a while. Meanwhile Mira is at Zona Tres. She's overseeing the creation of a tornado. The weather core and a flying saucer are used to create the tornado. The tornado then starts moving and goes through the mine. César drives the Stormchaser after it. Soon some invisible Black Hand soldiers (Black Hand Ghost units) arrive at the mine tunnels, fight their way past the Army of Chaos and try to use the wind cannons at the tunnels to divert, or stop the tornado. An AoC soldier manages to warn Rico and Mira though. Rico has to go and destroy the wind cannons. One of the tunnels is right in front of the building where Rico is on top of. Wingsuit/parachute your way down the tunnel and ignore the enemies. At the end of the tunnel is a room with a big platform with a wind cannon. The cannon is pointed at a big hole in the wall. Mira explains to blow up the red parts on the sides of the cannon first and then destroy the turbine at the back. It's possible to destroy the wind cannon with only small arms fire, but this takes lots of ammunition. The Black Hand are using SW9 Assault Rifles here and those have a grenade launcher. Some Black Hand soldiers are also equipped with RPGs (their green laser makes them easy to spot). It's also possible to destroy them using upgraded grappler functions, but this requires several grappler mods. Once the first cannon is blown up, you'll have to destroy another one directly above it. Look at the ceiling. There should be at least one opening that leads to the above room. Grapple your way there and blow up the other cannon. When the second cannon is destroyed, there's no fast way out of the tunnel. Rico has to parachute/wingsuit his way out the same way he entered. Then wingsuit your way to another mountain that has one more cannon in a tunnel. On the way Then finally, get out and find the stormchaser behind the tornado. Enter it through the roof hatch. Drive after the tornado and avoid getting hit by any massive debris. You'll need to follow closely, in order to allow César to collect some data. This however is not a necessary objective. On the way César mentions that he made a "mix tape" and they listen to it on the "music deck". The tornado passes over Puesto Guardia Cantos and the tornado completely destroys the base. Eventually you'll reach Aeropuerto Nueva Voz that now has some wind cannons. Mira mentions that there's at least 6 of them there, but she'll mark the ones that need to be destroyed. César will drive the stormchaser away. Two of them are at either side of the gate and two more are further down the runway, to the east (left of the entrance). Once they're all destroyed, the tornado will begin to slowly move towards Nueva Voz. Get there. At the city Arriving at the city, Rico mentions that it's a warzone. There are tanks and helicopters all over the city and occasional jets dropping bombs. The Army of Chaos and Black Hand are fighting each-other there. César calls and asks for help. Apparently the stormchaser was stopped by the Black Hand and he's being shot at. Get to him and kill the handful of soldiers around the stormchaser. This starts a cut-scene where César and Rico discuss how César has become better at being shot at. Meanwhile the tornado arrives near the big ugly tower and moves right into it, destroying it. The Army of Chaos then activate several wind cannons at the tops of the surrounding skyscrapers. They want to grow the tornado even bigger. But then suddenly Black Hand soldiers sneak up on them and open fire. The player has to get up there immediately and defend the wind cannon until reinforcements arrive. Eventually they do and Rico has to go to the next tower. The same shootout repeats and then one more time at a third tower. If the helicopters and drones become problematic, it's easy to get rid of them by grappling them to the buildings. This makes them crash. When the last tower is secure, Rico has to get up to the top of the tornado, to skydive into it. The mission marker at the top of the tornado triggers a cut-scene. Rico skydives inside the tornado and passes a ship and some other debris. Eventually he lands on the flying saucer. Mira says to go to the middle of it. Rico open the middle and sticks a USB stick in there. Mira then hacks the machine, causing the tornado to cease to exist. Rico then wingsuits down and the saucer falls to the debris field below, where the tower used to stand. Mira and César also arrive there. César is happy that he now has proof that the reptilians have taken over the government and that Oscar Espinosa is really from the Alpha Draconis star-system. He then notices the USB port. Rico calms him down and tells him that this UFO is man-made, but he should still rejoice for he has uncovered a real conspiracy. Oscar Espinosa as used this technology to kill many of his own people. Mira then interrupts them to let them know that this was only a prototype and that there's another more advanced device being constructed at Illapa. Just as with the previous major operation, Mira gets ready to send a computer virus to Illapa, to make its defense cannons blow up one of the towers. César wants to have the honor of sending the virus himself. He does this, calling Oscar a word. The mission ends with one of the project Illapa towers exploding. Trivia *Parts of this mission were featured in many promotional pre-launch videos. It was a part of the Just Cause 4 Demo. *If the game music is turned off in the game settings, then that also silences the music in the stormchaser. Normal vehicle radios are not silenced by that setting, so that's weird. *It makes no sense that the Army of Chaos would be at the city (right in the path of the approaching tornado), if they know that it's coming. *Disappointingly, the previous missions kept teasing with skydiving into a tornado, but that part is a cut-scene. *While it is still possible to have the Army of Chaos and Black Hand fighting each other in this city before this mission, this mission is the only time you will find vehicle wrecks of military vehicles in the city actually. Gallery Operation Windwalker (Rico admires the clouds and mountains).png|Rico admires the clouds and mountains. Operation Windwalker (Zona Tres is activating).png|Zona Tres is activating. Operation Windwalker (tornado is ready).png|Tornado is ready. Operation Windwalker (enter this tunnel).png|Enter this tunnel. Operation Windwalker (found a wind cannon).png|Found a wind cannon. Operation Windwalker (damage this red part first).png|Damage this red part first. Operation Windwalker (then damage this turbine).png|Then damage this turbine. Operation Windwalker (third wind cannon).png|Third wind cannon. Operation Windwalker (chase the tornado).png|Chase the tornado. Operation Windwalker (a base is destroyed).png|A base is destroyed along the way. Operation Windwalker (warzone).png|Nueva Voz is a warzone. Operation Windwalker (tower is destroyed).png|Tower is destroyed. Operation Windwalker (tower is destroyed, higher view).png|Tower is destroyed, higher view. Operation Windwalker (getting to the second rooftop).png|Getting to the second rooftop. Operation Windwalker (inside the tornado).png|Inside the tornado. Operation Windwalker (flying saucer seen from top).png|Flying saucer seen from the top, as Rico approaches it. Operation Windwalker (Rico is on the saucer).png|Rico is on the saucer. Operation Windwalker (Rico wingsuits away from the saucer).png|Rico wingsuits away from the saucer after the tornado has disappeared. Operation Windwalker (crew meet at the crash site).png|Crew meet at the crash site. Operation Windwalker (proof of reptilians).png|Proof of reptilians? Operation Windwalker (only a prototype).png|Only a prototype. Operation Windwalker (Illapa tower explodes).png|Illapa tower explodes. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Missions